Whispers
by dayzejane
Summary: Total AU X-men 'verse An experiment with stealing River from the world of the Alliance and Serenity and dropping her into the world of the X-men. Rated T for now...who knows later revised 12/13/09 Tabled for now but not forever
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: 12/13/09- Okay, so here's the thing ya'll, I screwed up. So the original version of Whispers is coming down, replaced by the following, hopefully I'll do it better this time.**_

_**As an added note for those of you starting out on this version and who haven't read the previous, this story takes place entirely in the X-Men movie 'verses, our beloved crew will not be swooping in on a spaceship to save the day though look for more than just the appearance of River along the way with some groovy powers of their own, and while this isn't really a run along to the movies look for some stolen plot rearranged and mish mashed. WARNING: Artistic liberties will be taken and used heavily, hopefully I don't serioulys anger any die hard X-men fans.**_

_**Without further ado, don't own anything, sadly…. Not makin' a cred….even more depressing…. Most of it has nothing to do with my own imaginings, except for a smattering of what I hope is witty dialogue and hints of original thinking… enjoy.**_

* * *

Prologue-

William Stryker stepped out of the hummer, pulling up his jacket collar against the bitter February cold, he nodded at the four soldiers whom had arrived in the accompanying vehicle; they fell in step directly behind him, armed for war, complete with military issue weapons and body armor. The whole of the group looking absolutely ridiculously out of place on the lushly groomed Tam estate, if it wasn't for the sudden terrified shrieking which came from the mansion one might have even found it comical.

Stryker didn't bother knocking, it was after all his sister's home, and he had come invited.

"William," Regan Tam met him at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm so glad you've come."

"Of course I came, family looks after one another." He reassured her.

"I just didn't know what else to do, I'm so sorry, after Jason, I hoped, well I had hoped," she stammered unable to form her words without insulting the man who had come to her rescue.

"You had hoped it was an isolated incident," he finished for her, his voice cold, "not to worry, I will take care of this little problem; she won't be an issue any longer."

"Gabriel, he hasn't come home since it began, he's talking divorce, he blames it all on me. I won't be able to show my face in decent society if this gets out."

"Uncle?" Simon, the elder Tam offspring appeared at the top of the stairs, confusion warring with disbelief, "I didn't believe, I didn't believe that you would consent to this Mother, I thought she was being irrational."

"Simon, this is for the best, if people knew…" His head jerked up at the unsteady sound of his mother's voice, his mother was not unsteady. Regan Tam was the pinnacle of the social elite; poise and confidence were first nature.

"What Mother?" He demanded his voice trembling with anger, "If people knew your daughter was a mutant? So you'll just toss her away like yesterday's trash, hide her under the rug! She's your daughter! How can you be so cold?"

"It's for the best, it is," she seemed to be reassuring herself more than him.

"You can't do this!" Simon screamed at her, "She's your daughter!"

Stryker snapped, "Watch your tone with your mother boy, this is none of your concern."

"None of my concern? None of my concern?" Simon asked incredulously, "You don't really think I'm an imbecile uncle, to not realize how valuable a telepathic empath will be to the government."

"You're a smart boy Simon, think about Jason, think of how he came to be," he warned.

Simon's face fell immediately, "She's not like him."

"Jason wasn't like he is in the beginning either boy, this is for her own safety, for your safety."

Simon snorted, "This has nothing to do with safety and everything to do with appearances, doesn't it mother?" He sneered.

"I'm sorry," River shrieked, appearing from nowhere, her face tear stained, she pulled wildly at her hair, "I will be better, I will not speak other's thoughts or listen to the whispers, I promise, please, his thoughts are twisted and Jason is caged, please don't let them put the girl in a cage, needles, he sees needles, they poke and they prod and the girl she will bled and scream, he will remake her!"

Simon pushed River back behind him, "You're not taking her, I won't let you."

"It's already done boy," Stryker said evenly, "Take the girl."

The soldiers advanced, "Mother please!" Simon begged, as the men ripped her from his grip, he fought against them, River screaming and lashing out wildly.

"Hold her still!" Stryker ordered advancing with a needle, "And contain the damn boy."

"I'll never forgive you Mother," Simon screamed trying to yank himself free, watching in horror as River's body fell limp and silent.

"It's for the best darling you will see," she told him again, watching with cold indifference as the unconscious body of her only daughter was carried from her home.

* * *

**_Five years later…_**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Stryker asked through gritted teeth, one hand clenched around the edge of his desk the other the latest lab results.

The soldier shifted nervously, "She managed to steal a pen sir, breached the facility before we realized she was gone, the choppers are out and every available man is on the perimeter, so far nothing though sir."

"FIND HER!" He roared slamming his fist against the table, "I don't care what it takes, you find her and bring her back, _alive_."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and gratefully was gone.

Stryker dropped heavily back into his chair, the girl had been the program's greatest success since Weapon XI, a multi-million dollar military weapon refined to near perfection, lucid nearly one hundred percent of the time, magnified reflexes, enhanced empathy based telepathy and telekinesis, accelerated healing and damage resistance, specialized combat training, and none of the physical disfigurement which would have prohibited public deployment as with Weapon XI, a class 5 mutant whose possibilities had barely been tapped.

He had climbed a long way back from the catastrophe on Three Mile Island and without the girl he doubted the survival of his research, he had to have her back, at all costs.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier disengaged himself from Cerebro, "Jean."

"Yes, Professor," She asked as the chamber door hissed open, her smile fading quickly.

"Call for Storm and Cyclops, we must leave at once."

"Professor, what is it, what's going on?"

"There is a girl Jean, and it is of the utmost importance we get to her first."

* * *

River Tam did not feel the coldness of the snow beneath her bare feet, it was inconsequential, her first rush of fresh air, that was all that mattered, the first touch of sun against her pale face, the sounds of a world not contained and sterilized, a world that didn't reek of gun oil and deception. How long had it been? How many days had passed? Had it been one? One long nightmarish day or had it been a thousand and did it even matter? No, it too was inconsequential.

She was aware, or at least a less active part of her mind was aware, of sirens, of footsteps which screamed in the snow behind her, but they were distant, too distant now to be a threat, and so the noises were discarded, and her attention focused forward, which direction? She could not go home, that girl did not exist, that place and word were nothing more than a vague memory, a broken dream. River shook her head clear, those thoughts were unproductive, was direction even consequential?

River fell to her knees, a cloud of powdered snow rising around her, feeling the cold for the first time. Was the girl inconsequential as well? They had discarded her, deemed her unworthy, given her freely to the needles and to The Uncle.

_/I know you're there child/ _a whisper spoke to her, and her whole body jerked up and forward in surprise, instinctively falling into a defensive position. The whispers spoke, but never did they _speak_, not directly to her, they spoke to themselves. _/We are friends/ _River remained hesitant. /_My name is Charles Xavier, I know what you are, and I know you have no reason to trust us, listen child, listen to the whispers I know you can hear, the whispers cannot lie, know our minds, and true intentions/ _The whisper soothed her, the voice was warm, comforting, a voice which had dried a thousand tears, and River listened, wanting to be closer to that warmth, and the whispers never lied, she knew this.

Concern, wariness, anxiety, they were _worried_ for her. River allowed the new concept to play along the edges of her mind, when was the last time anyone had worried for her? _Simon._ But no, Simon was not among them, she listened harder, to hear the more silent voices, the ones layered below the surface of the others, the ones which twisted and knotted and took time to unravel, but the man, the Professor, was patient, though his mind was more closed to hers than any she had ever encountered, but this did not surprise her, he knew about the whispers, his mind was strong, but so was his heart, and his compassion bled through his skin. _Compassion_, it felt like a warm blanket against her mind and she wanted to be closer to it, to wrap herself in it.

_/I only wish to help you child/_

_/The girl will not be caged again/ she pushed defiantly back at him, The Uncle had only wished to help._

_/I do not wish to cage her/_

_/Then what is your purpose/_

_/To teach her to fly/_

River listened to the whispers, the Professor did not lie. Cautiously, she wound her way through the twisted snow cover undergrowth of the forest, moving like an abused starving animal, being offered a morsel, and wary of the fist which would follow. She paused every so often, evaluating the whispers as she went.

A woman who could dance with the wind and scream with the lightning. A man who saw with fire, the world burning beneath his gaze. Another woman who moved objects with invisible strings and strained to hear the whispers, and another who resided within her consumed by rage and fire, River did not think either woman was aware of the other.

"They must not touch her skin." River warned out loud as she stepped into a large clearing, the four strangers awaiting her at the mouth of a sleek black jet, she marveled at their grasp of machines, The Uncle had nothing such as this, "Whispers scream and burn when flesh touches flesh, she does not like it, if the condition will be satisfied she will go with the Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Professor."

No one found it strange the girl knew their names, being raised by one of the world's most powerful telepaths tended to desensitize one to mental invasion.

Xavier nodded, taking in the girl's wild appearance, bare footed and clad in no more than a tank top and hospital pants, her eyes sunken and withdrawn, they rested nowhere and saw everything, the depth of her mind and the speed at which it moved, analyzing and understanding information almost instantaneously astonished him, "It will be respected."

"There are those that seek this girl, and they will never cease, like wolves they devour and burn all that stands in their path, she is evolution, she is the future, she is theirs." River warned.

"River, child," Xavier soothed her, "you and your gifts belong to none but yourself, and as for the wolves, we have ways to blind them," his lips twitched upward, "my dear Storm, if you will."

"With pleasure Professor," the wind dancer smiled, her eyes rolling to white, and River marveled at their comparison to the fresh fallen snow on the ground, they were lovely, and she listened fascinated as the woman called Storm spoke to the water vapor in the air, as she sung to the wind, and they answered, a dense fog forming, shrouding the forest entirely.

"Come now child," Xavier called to her, "Let us take you home."

_/Home/ _River asked through her mind.

_/Yes child, home/_

* * *

**Endnote: 'Kay there's Chapter 1 rewritten and edited and I must say I am much more pleased with it than I was the first. Chapter 2 will most definitely be up before the end of tonight, chapter 3 maybe, if not definitely tomorrow at which point I also aspire to bring you the elusive chapter 4. Much Luv.**

'**Til After Now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: River is still a bit crazy, not as much as in my Firefly/Riddick crossovers because in this story they don't remove a piece of her brain, they just play with her DNA and genetics, still the whole genius empath thing, plus the whole military experiment thing would make anybody _feng le_, so her madness kinda seeps in around the edges at times, and you'll still see the "River-speak".**

**Don't own a thing, just stealing somebody else's imaginary friends for a few hours is all.**

**P.S.- River is fifteen when she is taken almost twenty when she escapes**

**CHAPTERS 1-3 HAVE BEEN REVISED AND REWRITTEN AS OF 12-13-09 NEW CHAPTER 3 HAS NOT BEEN POSTED.  
**

* * *

_A little over two years later…._

River moved through the mansion gardens, the wind practically crackling with electricity, dark ominous clouds blotted out bright blue skies, blocking out the sun and casting a shadow across the earth. She let the whispers guide her, finding the source of the environmental turmoil shadowed on a low rise. The Storm was brewing.

Ororo jumped, slightly startled by the sudden light touch on her shoulder, she had been far away and distracted, though once she realized it was River who had been the one to sneak up on her she felt less annoyed by it, River could sneak up on the Professor.

"May she listen?" River asked.

Ororo nodded her head and offered her hand, and River slipped off one long black silk evening glove and accepted it, pleased that the Storm did not see it as an invasion as so many others did. She knew the Professor had hoped she would develop a closer relationship to Jean Grey, but the woman caged inside the doctor scared her, the woman inside burned her when she got too close. The Storm however loved her, loved her like Simon had loved her, and sang beautiful songs to the earth which the winds and clouds danced to. When River touched her skin it did not burn like flames, it vibrated with song and melody, though she knew despite her capabilities she could never sing to the atmosphere and earth as the woman Storm could, but she loved to listen, though the whispers could teach her nothing.

"The Storm is frightened of her namesake to come," River remarked almost absently after a long period of silence, though nothing River ever said was absent of meaning or purpose.

Ororo looked down at the girl holding her hand, she wasn't really a girl anymore, no, in the two years since they had found her she had become a valuable asset to both the school and the X-men team, on the outside she seemed to be nothing more than the fragile slip of a half grown woman, but on the inside she controlled more power than even the Professor Ororo suspected. "The Mutant Registration Act scares me."

"The girl fears it as well," River turned her gaze from the woman Storm back to the graying skies and savored the strong gust of wind, "it marks us as other, we are not other, not better or worse, we are simply different. The girl worries, humanity does not often approve of different, they fear it, humans are creatures of habit and comfort, we make them change, we make them uncomfortable, anger and fear are inevitable. Aggression is inevitable, though the Professor hopes for peace, the girl does not see it, she feels unrest, the Storm's winds carry the unrest to her, and she hears the whispers, the whispers cannot lie."

Ororo raised an eyebrow slightly and waited for River to answer the question she did not wish to speak aloud.

"The girl does not desire a war, but she will fight it, she will not be the aggressor, but when it reaches her doorstep as it will, she will defend her home with a ferocity they have never known and they will learn regret." Her voice was soft, but her face hard, etched with resolution.

Ororo nodded in silent agreement. River was one of the few X-men that saw things as she did, that knew hate and fear as she did, humanity had not been kind to her, but she was still loathe to lash out against it as River was, but should they attack her and her family, there would be no regret or mercy.

River felt the dangerous turn of the Storm's mind, the sharp edged memories which cut fresh wounds and the sorrow which began to flood her sister. "It is the girl's birthday today." River remarked once more seemingly absently.

"I haven't forgotten," Ororo lightened and smiled genuinely as she tilted her head back, her eyes becoming the beautiful pools of pure alabaster which River admired so much, the winds picked up abruptly, howling through the grounds as the leaves danced torn free from their anchors, grey clouds turned black and the sky erupted in crackles of thunder and flashes of lightning, a moment later they opened up, and both women turned their faces to the sky welcoming the torrent of warm rain. All sorrow and pain and fear vanishing, replaced by sheer exhilaration mingled oddly so with utter serenity.

*

Safely inside the mansion, Jean couldn't help but smile at the sudden hurricane which seemed to surround only the school, not far in the distance she could see the blue skies of the warm summer day, "Guess Storm gave River her gift early," she said looking over her shoulder at Scott.

Scott looked up and through the window, and immediately threw down the stack of papers he had been grading, "Shit, my bike's out there," he swore making a break for the door, Jean's laughter echoing behind him.

*

Xavier wheeled himself toward the French doors which led to the balcony of his office, a small smile twisting at his lips, and he allowed the storm to continued for a while, sensing the joy of two of his favorite children, that had long since ceased to be so.

_/Ladies, I do not remember a hurricane being in the forecast today, and I believe River has a class to teach which begins in another twenty minutes/ _He chided them, enjoying the unashamed answering giggles.

River had brought out a light heartedness in Ororo he had never seen in all his years with her, while Ororo provided for her the steady loving, guiding hand of a sister and a mentor. The pair encompassed everything he had desired for the school when he had formed it so many years ago. _/Ladies/_ he pushed into their minds again after several minutes had passed and the storm had not abated in the slightest.

/_Sorry Professor/_ Storm pushed back to him as the clouds began to break apart.

He couldn't help the small chuckle which escaped his lips, but he repressed his amusement when he spoke to them next, _/River, you don't wish to be late for your own class, it would be a terrible example to set for your students/_

_/Sorry Professor/ she mimicked Storm's tone._

_/Happy birthday child/the Professor responded, affection apparent in the tone of his whisper._

River smiled at him through her thoughts _/Thank you/_

_/Your welcome, and I will be asking the X-men to gather in the conference room after the days classes have been concluded/_

_/Do we have a mission/ _Storm asked, her curiosity piqued.

_/No, just a few matters I have avoided long enough, and River child, no peeking please, I wish to order my thoughts still/_

_/The girl will restore her shields/ River acknowledged his need for privacy without suspicion or resentment, one was entitled to their mind and the sanctuary within._

"It's about the Act isn't it?" Ororo asked, the weight returning.

River nodded, "The girl does not need to read the Professor to know this."

"Everything is going to change isn't it?"

"Change is inevitable; the world evolves just as we do."

Storm released a breath, resigned to the inevitable, "Then we face it together." She said linking her arm through River's.

"Woe betides those who stand against us." River replied with traces of amusement in her voice, and together, sopping wet the two women headed back toward the mansion.

* * *

"The Professor called?" River smiled from the doorway of his office.

Xavier looked up from his desk, weary but offering up a smile, unsurprised that he had not heard or felt her approach, "I have a gift for you."

"The girl does not require a gift from the Professor, he has given her a home, a family, an occupation, control, for all he has given, the girl has nothing with which to reciprocate."

"There is nothing I wish but for my children to flourish and that you have done," he told her removing a medium sized box wrapped in shiny purple paper and held it out for her.

River met the box half way across the room, levitating it towards her, feeling the pride which radiated off her mentor, and only showing off slightly as she unwrapped the box with her mind, not tearing the paper in the slightest, she removed the electronic device from the packaging.

"As if you didn't know already," Xavier chuckled, "it's an electronic book reader, you can download virtually anything you wish my dear, I have taken the liberty of adding a few of my favorites."

"The girl thanks you." She said, retrieving the device from the air she leaned down and hugged her father, a few moments of silent communication passing between the two as only those who walk in minds are capable, thoughts and emotions which would have been cheapened by heavy words. "The others are arriving." River whispered aloud, straightening herself and moving towards the door opening it just as Scott had raised his hand to knock.

"Telepaths," he chuckled shaking his head, "Here kid, we got you art stuff."

"Just ruin the surprise," Jean chided him, "Happy Birthday River," she said hugging her, and River repressed the urge to cringe, the Jean Grey was acceptable, the other was not.

"Not like she didn't know already," he teased leading the way to the Professor's adjoining private office.

"The girl did not peek," River defended.

"She's lying of course," Ororo joked dropping herself into an overstuffed armchair, "Jayne and Kaylee are on their way up, and Hank's just finishing up on the phone with someone from G.E.R.A."

"No doubt about the Senate hearing next week," Scott snorted.

"How is your presentation coming along Jean?" The Professor asked.

"Well, nearly complete, I'd like to do a run through with you though."

"Of course my dear, River child, I would like you to accompany us, I wish to know the truth of it before the vote."

"The girl is in agreement that it is wise."

"Happy Birthday River!" Kaylee sang out skipping into the room, holding a rectangle shaped box, "Love me and Jayne." She beamed, tossing the package to River, who caught it mid air, and unwrapped it just as she had the Professor's.

"They are lovely, the girl is gratefully," River thanked her, as a set of new green silk evening gloves drifted in mid air.

"The color is beautiful," Storm complimented.

"Jayne picked it."

"Did not," Jayne lied, not wanting anyone to think he'd spent time in a girly dress shop pickin' out lady things.

River giggled, and being an empath, as usual her laughter was infectious, spreading from one pair of lips to the next, subsiding just as Hank entered, a broad grin breaking out on his face from the residual.

"I'm the last?" He asked apologetically, "And I missed gifts?"

"The girl thanks the Beast for the book, she has not yet read it, but knows she will enjoy it as it is his favorite."

Hank chuckled good naturedly, and tossed his gift to be opened in the same manner as the rest had been, "Next time I'll be sure to be projecting the ending, if you are going to spoil my fun I will spoil yours."

"The girl promises to not cheat." River continued to smile, completely unrepentant and content.

"Lies!" Storm playfully yelled, and a few minutes were spent trading teasing mutant barbs before River noticed The Professor's silence and called attention to it, wanting to know desperately his reason for it, but not wanting to go against his wish and look for herself.

"The Professor is silent." She spoke just loudly enough to be heard, and yet low enough to cause a lull in the conversation to be better heard.

Xavier rested his elbows on his desk, steepling his fingers together, "I am simply enjoying the moment my dear, sitting before me are seven of my children I can no longer call so, how far you have all come, the people you have grown to become, I am so very proud of you all."

Each of the seven in question, smiled, basking in the praise, warmed by it, but River knew it would not last, the warmth his words brought and so she braced herself for the inevitable downfall, sending out waves of calm.

"I asked you here to discuss something I have perhaps waited far too long to discuss, and it seems as mistake to me now, though I fear what it means for our future here. The Mutant Registration Act goes to the Senate floor in less than two weeks. We must be prepared and prepare our students as well for the possible future if it passes."

There was a heavy silence, which no one broke for a few long minutes, each lost inside their own minds and emotions, but when it did end it was River who broke it. "The girl will not be able to remain, to do so would bring the wolves to her door, she cannot acknowledge herself."

"What? River, no," Ororo shot herself up from her chair, "Professor, tell her no." She insisted.

"We can't just register the entire student body, every mutant here is class 2 and above, and us, half of us in this room are class 3 or higher." Scott was also on his feet pacing, agitation pouring off of him in waves.

Jayne snorted, "River ain't the only one whose gots people lookin' for her neither," he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, unconsciously gripping Kaylee's hand tighter.

Xavier raised his hand, effectively silencing the group and once more calling their attention, "I have no intention of registering myself, my students, or my teachers."

River looked up.

"We shall need to develop a protocol should the school be targeted for my decision; the anonymity we have enjoyed may not last. I have compiled a list of our older students," as he spoke a computer screen rose from his desk, "who I believe are ready to begin training as a Junior team. The student body as a whole needs to beware of the danger, they need to know no matter what we shall do our best to protect them and keep them safe, it is what we promised."

"We'll need an evacuation plan, the Junior team will have to be shown the tunnels and the safe rooms," Storm spoke, "and we'll need to run drills, this way the students know where to go and who can help get them out safe."

"I'll make some calls in the morning, we'll need to acquire several safe houses, should we be attacked I think it's best to scatter. I'll start with some of the alumni and a few people I trust in G.E.R.A. the houses should not be connected to anyone still involved with the school however." Hank advised.

"Each of the Junior members should be assigned to a Senior, depending on how many Junior members there are, each team with an assigned meeting place and students, this way we can make sure no one gets left behind, and if it comes to it," Scott paused a moment to level his voice and control his emotions, an act River appreciated greatly, "the Juniors can patrol the grounds."

Ideas flew around the room, modified and discarded as needed, the Professor spoke little, his decision made, his mind in turmoil.

_/The Professor will live to see a great many things come to pass he did not wish to/ River broke his mental silence /The girl should leave, she is a danger here, The Uncle will find her/_

_/Stryker has not found you here yet child, I will hear no more on the discussion, your home is here, and you are not the only wanted individual we shelter/_

_/The Act WILL pass/_

_/What do you know child/ he asked curiously._

_/The girl knows nothing, but she feels everything, words that are pictures, pictures that have no images, the whispers tell her and she hears them but cannot make sense, the future is spoken in a language she cannot learn to understand, it shifts and changes as the present occurs, we do not exist in the future, existence only occurs within the realm of the present, therefore the future does not exist, it cannot be read nor obtained, we are forever trapped in the present/_

_/Then let us at least make something of the present/_

"Which of the students are you talking 'bout Professor?" Kaylee asked breaking through their mental conversation.

Xavier picked up a slim black remote, sliding back into audible communication with the ease of long practice, "The first," he clicked the remote, "Bobby Drake."

"He's ready," Jayne immediately commented, "Been workin' with him on encasin', kid's nearly got it, and he's got a hellva right hook."

"Agreed," Scott voted.

"Any objections?" Xavier asked of the others, and when none came, "Very well, the next Kitty Pryde."

"I'm not sure if she'd be able to handle a combat situation, but I say give her a shot, we'll know for sure once we get her into the Danger Room." Storm said.

"I think she just might surprise you, she's smart, thinks on her feet really well." Jean remarked.

"I agree Jean, we do not know what we are capable of until we are tested, Kitty makes two, Jubilation Lee."

"Girl's got spark," Kaylee giggled at her own joke, "she's good with computers too, and the younger ones love her."

"The Jubilee does not take life lightly, she will exercise caution and restraint, will only fight when there is no other option, this girl agrees."

"Very well then," Xavier clicked the remote again, "John Allerdyce."

"Kid's got a temper, but he's fearless, he won't ever give up or give in, ain't in 'im," Jayne said.

"Needs to work on hand to hand, in defense classes he relies too much on his mutation, which is great until you take away his lighter." Scott added.

"Fixable though, we make him run a few simulations through the Danger Room," Storm offered, "Jayne can work with him."

"Good," Xavier nodded, "And lastly which would give us five Junior members Piotr Rasputin."

"Wonderin' when you was getting' to my boy," Jayne smirked, "Kid's more than ready."

"Agreed," Storm and Jean answered in unison.

"The students need to be organized into well balanced groups, enough older students to help the younger, students with strong defensive abilities paired with those of passive, River I will leave that to you and Ororo, Jean and Hank if you will work on acquiring the safe houses and see them stocked, Kaylee new perimeter alarms will need to be designed and installed, and Jayne and Scott will begin training immediately with the Junior team."

"Is this it then Professor? This is all really happenin'?" Kaylee asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

"We are only preparing ourselves child, do not lose hope for a better world, it is always just within our grasp."

* * *

"In every organism on earth there exists a mutator gene, the X-factor, as it has come to be known. It is the building block of evolution, how we have evolved from homo habilus…" Jean spoke confidently from the podium in the center of the Senate Hearing room, a large projector screen behind her displaying a piece of genetic code.

Above her observing from the rafters, River and the Professor absorbed every thought and emotion which passed through every single mind in the room.

_/bullshit/_

_/eggs, cheddar, do I have broccoli/_

_/filthy muties/_

_/what the hell is a homo habilus/_

"…Taking its cues from the climate, terrain, various sources of nourishment, the mutator gene tells the body when it needs to change to adapt to a new environment. The process is subtle, normally taking thousands of years."

_/Where the hell is Henry, should have had the list hours ago/_

_/this is what happens when you let evolution be taught in schools/_

_/makes sense, but how does it happen so fast/_

_/don't care how or why, things are dangerous, a threat to national security/_

"…Only in the last thousand years has man begun to make clothes, build shelters, grow food in large quantities, use heat, the relatively stable man made environment lead the X gene to become dormant, until now."

"Ms. Grey you are avoiding the question I posed to you more than an hour ago. Three words: Are mutants dangerous?" Senator Frank Kelly stood up, interrupting Jean's speech, a piece of paper in his hand which for a reason, she did not know, made her entirely nervous.

"I am avoiding a question that is decidedly unfair Senator Kelly; the wrong person behind the wheel of a car is dangerous."

"Well, we do license people to drive," He smirked and the crowd murmured in agreement.

"Yes, but not to live," Jean answered firmly and confidently.

"Ms. Grey you mistake our purpose here, we are not trying to weed out the mutant population, the purpose of the Registration Act is for identify possible threats, if any, to national security. I have a list here, that my aide has just brought to my attention of a few known mutants, little girl that can walk through walls, what's going to stop her from walking through a bank vault or into the White House or the homes of these people?" He asked looking at her from above his glasses, but did not wait for an answer, "Another child who set fire to a school room bully, Ms. Grey to me a child who can set fires with his mind when he gets angry is a weapon, and as a general rule we do not allow weapons in schools."

"Senator," Jean tried to interject but again he would not allow it, she was losing ground, and they both knew it.

"If these people have nothing to hide, where's the issue Ms. Grey? If they are all nonviolent and peaceable, why don't they come forward?"

"Senator Kelly it is a known truth that mutants who have come forward have been met with violence and animosity…" She tried to continue but the Senator once more cut her off.

"People the question is simple, do we want these mutants, these potentially dangerous individuals in our schools with our children? Do we want them moving unnoticed through our government buildings? Mutants are very real," he paused, his eyes searching the crowd, "and they are among us. We must know who they are and want they are capable of."

Any reply Jean was going to make was drowned out by the overwhelming cheers.

_/It has already been decided/ River thought to the Professor._

_/So it has my child, so it has/ resignation laced his tone._

_/Professor/ River question when she felt his abrupt shift._

_/An old friend is here, one we must speak with him, be wary of the deeper places in his mind child/_

*

"Erik," Xavier called out, causing the older man, dressed in a heavy winter coat to pause in step.

"Charles," he responded, though not turning to face his long time friend, despite the lines that had been drawn, Charles to him, would always be that.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

"Don't give up on them."

"I've heard these arguments before old friend." His voice suddenly harder, and River felt as though she did not need to be an empath to feel the bitterness which emitted from him.

"That was a long time ago," Charles spoke quietly, "they've evolved since then."

"Yes, into us" he smirked, and tapping his head, "I can feel you up there, what are you looking for?"

"Hope," he answered simply.

"I have great hope for the future Charles, a future shaped by evolution. I don't ask for your help," he answered sharply, "only that you stay out of my way." Finally he turned to look at his friend, "I see you have new faces, I knew I felt something new inside my mind, have you chosen your side girl?" He half smirked.

"I have," River responded firmly, meeting his gaze evenly.

"And so you too shall wait for them to come for you, shall you brand yourself as well? Such a pity," Erik remarked, truly disappointed, "Do not interfere Charles, stay in your school," His warning echoed through the otherwise empty hall as he continued on his way, and neither the Professor nor River made a move to follow.

"His thoughts are dark, the whispers are violent, war will begin by his hand." River said quietly to the Professor, "He will destroy all possibility for peace, there is a girl he seeks, she is a vagabond, a Rogue, she is alone, her skin absorbs us, he holds no value on her life, only the use."

"His purpose?" Charles asked, not at all surprised she had gotten more than he had.

"The girl is unsure," River frowned, "The whispers are broken and fragmented, he scatters his thoughts, he knows of the Professor's gift, has learn to resist the push, but he cannot silence the whispers, traces, wisps, nothing tangible, just beyond the girl's reach. The girl is his key, he is tracking her now, she will die for his purpose, he knows this, embraces this." Her grip on the Professor's wheelchair tightened.

_/human life means nothing to him, and mutant life little more/ River finished her words mentally._

_/he is afraid child, could you not see it/_

_/his fear has turned to rage, if we stand against him he will try to destroy us/_

_/and if we do not, he will burn all of the world to suit his vengeance do not hate him child, we are all just a breath away from where he stands, do not think I do not know what goes on in the minds of my students, even those who are stronger than me/ _River was visibly taken aback by the Professor's confession, to which he answered with a chuckle. _/you underestimate yourself, I do not, in fact it is my desire you begin training with Cerebro, starting with locating the child Erik is searching for/_

_/the girl cannot, she does not have the control/_

_/the girl can, and she will, a time will come when I will no longer be here to guide them River, it is my hope you shall take my place in that aspect/_

River did not reply, and the Professor did not push, she like so many others of great power she was afraid of it, he knew in time she would become all that she was meant to be, but for now he would give her time.

* * *

**Endnote: Feeling much better about this version and as much as I would love to get chap 3 up there for you, it is uber late and I must return to the hell which is retail in less than eight hours. much luv.**

'**Til After Now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **FINAL CHAPTER IN THE UPDATED VERSION, EVERYTHING FROM HERE ON OUT WILL BE NEWLY ADDED MATERIAL. IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ THE UPDATED CHAPTERS 1&2 YOU SHOULD GO BACK AND DO SO.**

**As always, ain't mine, wish it was, but sadly it's not…**

* * *

"Take a deep breath River," The Professor told her inside Cerebro, while Jean watched on, River could feel the women seething, she had come to learn that while the Jean Grey did not know of the presence of the Phoenix which burned inside her, the Phoenix saw and heard all, the anger and resentment aimed at her now for being trusted with Cerebro was not helping. "You will need to clear your mind and focus, you saw the image of the girl Magneto was searching for, use that to identify her mind, use what you have learned of her abilities to narrow down the possibilities."

River nodded, forcing herself to push away the barrage of emotion coming from the dual woman, her hands where steady as she placed the amplifier on her head, bracing herself. She was astonished to find it was not that difficult at all. She had assumed she would be overwhelmed, that she would not be able to filter, but she moved through the millions of minds, sorting and discarding with an ease she could have never imagined.

"Canada, hidden away from sight, cold and hungry," River trembled, feeling herself connect too closely she pulled her mind slightly away, "Highway 16."

"Jean."

"Yes Professor?"

"Alert the others to the girl's location, we shall keep them updated."

"Yes, Professor," the hard edge in her voice went unnoticed by both the Professor and River, whose mind was otherwise occupied.

River suddenly let out a cry, her hands gripping the console, she bit hard against her lip, using the pain to ground herself into her own mind.

"What is it child?" The Professor asked his voice laced with anxiety, fearful he had asked too much too soon.

"The Rogue does not travel alone, brothers of blood and war, one is friend and one is foe, this girl knows these whispers, they are marred by The Uncle, distorted perverse memories of what they once were, no longer his hands but his taint infects them, needles that drip with searing metal, rage and confusion, betrayal, their minds reek of it, both committed against them and by them." She took in a deep calming breathe, "The Wolverine needs us, the Sabertooth wishes us dead."

_/Storm, Cyclops, Kaylee/ Three mental yeses answered him. /Exercise extreme caution, there is much to this tale we do not yet understand, the girl will be traveling with a man, bring him as well, be wary, Sabertooth is the tracker/_

_/Don't worry Professor I'll look after them/ Cyclops answered as Kaylee powered up the Blackbird._

_/I know you will Scott/ The Professor thought to him._

* * *

"You don't have anything to eat do you?" The girl asked hopefully, Wolverine could hear her stomach growling.

"Here," He answered reaching across her lap and into the glove box, tossing her a bag of something which vaguely resembled beef jerky.

"Thanks," she took the offered bag pulling off her gloves, not minding overly its questionable contents, beggars couldn't be choosers, and it had been days since she eaten anything. "I'm Rogue."

He smirked, "What kinda name is Rogue?"

"What kind of name is Wolverine?" She shot back.

"Point taken, Logan."

"Marie. Were you in the army? Isn't that what those mean?" She gestured to the metal tags hanging from his neck.

Wolverine grunted noncommittally, and tucked the tags back beneath his shirt, "What you runnin' from kid?"He asked changing the subject from him to her.

"Who says I'm runnin'?"

"All of us runnin' from somethin'," he half grunted, glancing at her sideways as he puffed on his cigar.

"I don't have anything to run from, not anymore." She answered sadly, rubbing her hands together to get warm.

"Here," Logan offered flipping on the heat and moving to pull her hands in front of the vent.

Rogue recoiled immediately out of reflex.

"Ain't gonna hurt you kid." He half growled.

"Sorry, it's not you, it's me."

"What we breakin' up now?" He smirked.

Rogue half smiled, but there was no real emotion behind it, "Things happen to people when I touch them."

"What kinda things?"

"Bad things."

"Fair enough," he puffed on his cigar.

"Do they hurt?" She asked.

"What?"

"Your claws, do they hurt when they come out?"

"Every time," He answered flatly.

* * *

Kaylee sat in the chair, one hand placed flat against the console, touching nothing in particular, the other resting gently against the throttle, her eyes glowing a fierce blue as the Blackbird sliced smoothly through the air, "ETA in five, going stealth," her normal light and chipper tone was gone, replaced by something more powerful and confident than her normal character disposed her too.

"Ground cover Storm," Cyclops ordered.

Storm merely nodded, her head tilting to the side as her eyes rolled to white.

"You know you should wear your seatbelt." Rogue pointed out, noticing the increasingly strong storm which was brewing outside.

"Look kid I don't need advice…" Logan was immediately cut off as the truck slammed into a tree which had fallen across the road in the storm, his body thrown violently through the windshield.

"Logan!" Rogue screamed, reaching for her seatbelt, vainly trying to pull herself free but something had jammed, trapping her in.

Wolverine groaned opening his eyes, realizing a big fat 'I told you so' was coming. He could feel the bones resetting, gashes in his skin sealing, it wasn't painful, more like the pins and needles sensation you get when your leg falls asleep. It occurred to him then that the source of the 'I told you so' did not have regeneration powers and he pushed himself up to his feet, "Hey kid you alright?" He yelled over the wind.

Rogue's mouth dropped open as she watched incredulously as an ugly gash across his forehead sealed itself up before her eyes.

"Rogue?" He yelled out again, breaking her from her trance.

"I'm stuck!" She yelled back.

Logan cracked his neck once and took a step forward, freezing immediately as he caught the scent of something feral and familiar, something he couldn't place but he knew instinctively its source was a threat, a very dangerous threat.

"Logan!" Rogue shrieked again, panicking as she realized a fire had started inside the camper.

His head jerked back to the girl's direction, his distraction providing the perfect opening for the source of the scent, he was tackled and thrown to the ground.

Logan rolled into the fall coming back up spinning, the familiar and comforting *snikt* of his claws extending filling his ears. He growled at the sight of the massive shaggy form of a man, something in his mind itched, something told he should remember this man, who looked more beast than anything else, but the memory was distorted and vague, just beyond his reach. It annoyed him, but he filed it away, there was no time for reflection as the pair lunged for each other, the man extended claws of his own from his fingertips, the shock of which unbalanced Logan, who found himself flying through the air and back into the windshield he had already been pitched out of.

"Logan!" Marie shrieked again, struggling across the seatbelt furiously as the Wildman stalked towards her, Logan did not so much as twitch.

The storm almost instantaneously picked up a notch, the winds howling as if the earth itself was in agony. The creature turned sensing something behind him, snarling at the sight of two of the X-men. The weather witch assaulted him with snow and wind, pushing him back with its force, he managed to look up in time to see the one eyed freak reach for his visor, snarling the wild man leapt back into the trees, a laser blast blackening and melting the snow beneath where he had stood.

Rogue was beyond panic, the only one she knew was her friend, was unconscious again on the hood of the truck, a wild beast man had just nearly killed him and now two leather clad mutants were running towards her, said mutants having dispatched of crazy killer claw man, and to add the proverbial icing to the cake, she was trapped in a burning truck, with no option to run.

She jumped in her seat as the door was ripped open by the leather clad man, who wordlessly released her by shooting what could only be described as a red laser beam at the lock on the belt. A little warning would have been nice. The white hair woman reached out a hand, again wordlessly, jeeze were these people mutes as well as mutants, but she recognized the hand for what it was, a choice, come or stay, and since the prospects of burning alive in the truck or freezing to death in the snow, were less appealing then following the mute mutants, she accepted it and leapt out of the truck, while she noticed the laser beam man pulled Logan from the hood.

She watched in stunned silence as the truck exploded moments later, "Now what?" she asked not sure if she was going to get an answer or if she even wanted one.

"Now," the white haired woman spoke, "now we go home."

"I don't have a home." Rogue answered, her gaze drifting back to the burning truck.

"You do now honey." She smiled warmly at her.

* * *

River traced the bones of the unconscious man with her gloved finger tips, usually she avoided the infirmary at all costs, the cold sterile steel reminded her too much of her years of imprisonment, but the whispers had called to her, and she had no choice but to follow. The mission objective had been to get the girl named Rogue, the man had been an unexpected variable and the whispers of his mind seemed so familiar, through his dreams she could sense her own nightmares, the time and faces were different but the intent remained the same. She could never explain fully the concept of silent whispers, not even to the Professor whose true strength lie in mind control, telepathy being a side effect, the silent whispers were layered to deep for him to hear.

She could not even fully hear the silent whispers they were muddled, distorted and chaotic, touch would be the only way to translate, but she was loathed to touch without permission, the deepest parts of one's mind were sacred, to enter unbidden was one of the deepest forms of violation she could think of, and having experienced it herself against her will on several occasions it was a line she did not cross, unless in defense of herself, and being as the man was unconscious and currently a non threat she could not bring herself to do so, though her curiosity was burning.

The Jean Grey drifted a syringe to herself, and came to stand next to her. "It's strange to see you down here River."

The stiffness in her voice was not lost on River, the Jean Grey was still angry over Cerebro, and it was not something she was likely to overcome any time soon. River let out a defeated exhale before speaking, there was nothing she could do to bridge the gap that was slowly forming between them, "The girl hears a familiar whisper, it will give her no peace, she hopes when the man named Logan, the creature named Wolverine awakes, his conscious mind will be more conversational."

Jean was unreasonable pleased by the girl's inability. "It shouldn't be long."

There was a sudden spark of realization in River's mind as she felt the man stir, "Move!" she yelled at the Jean Grey shoving her harshly out of the way as Wolverine reacted.

He was upright and spinning for the attack the moment River pushed Jean, latching on to River's bare neck and spinning them together claws extended at her cheek.

The skin to skin contact ruptured River's mind, the onslaught of repressed emotion and memory moving through him and drowning her, eager to be heard by someone capable of translation, her body convulsed, and for a moment she lost herself, her mind melding with that of the Wolverine's.

"River," Jean yelled for her, but dropped herself as River's mind, fracturing from the invasion of another set off a psychic wave, felt even by the Professor several floors above them.

"What the fuck?" Wolverine snarled, as the girl's scent washed over him, he could smell traces of his own, buried beneath the layers, he didn't have time to contemplate it however, as blinding pain shot through his head, roughly he tossed the girl to the floor and stumbled from the room.

The hallways were silent and still, and he blinked against the harsh fluorescent lighting. He could tell he was underground, by the smell of earth which seeped even through the thick steel and concrete walls, he needed an elevator, and looking down at himself for the first time, he realized a shirt as well.

"Jean Grey?" River asked softly, gently touching the woman's shoulder, "The girl is sorry, she did not mean it, she could not help it, she needed to escape his touch, his mind, forgive her." River took a step back as the Jean Grey looked up at her, her eyes a cloudy red, River recoiled, sensing the woman that lies beneath on the surface of the doctor. It took a moment, but the Jean Grey's eyes cleared and the fiery one receded.

"What happened?" She asked groaning.

"The girl needed to defend herself, she is sorry, she needed to free herself from his mind."

"It's alright," Jean pushed herself to her feet, on hand massaging her temple, and surveying the damaged to the infirmary, "well, that went," she frowned pausing, "terribly."

"The girl is sorry, she should have felt him waking sooner."

"None of us are infallible, perhaps Cerebro took too much out of you." The doctor chided, "The Professor was too hasty I think."

River merely nodded, recognizing the doctor's tone for what it was, condescension.

_/he's awake I trust/ the professor pushed into River's mind._

_/heading towards the school levels, the girl is sorry/_

_/don't worry child, I will take it from here/_

_/the girl absorbed everything, we are of the same, he came before, the girl is a part of him, he is a part of her/_

_/Styker/ the Professor questioned._

_/yes, the man Logan does not remember, the creature Wolverine does, but it is the memory of an animal, there are no whispers, no words, just images and instinct, he cannot translate for the man, but the girl can, the girl can show him his past, their pasts are intertwined/_

_/it seems we have stumbled across more than we had thought possible child/_

_/he needs us, we need him, the Magneto must not win him to his side, the Wolverine is angry, his whispers are rage and sorrow, he will turn the man, the Sabertooth will see to it/_

_/you will speak to him/_

_/the girl shall/_

_/give yourself time to recover/ the professor urged, /that was quite a blast/_

_/the girl is sorry/_

_/child there is nothing to be sorry for/_

_/she will seek serenity, he will find her when he is ready/_

_/very well/_

*

Wolverine had no idea what to expect when the elevators doors opened, least of all what he did find. The smells of children were so strong they had settled into every surface, mutant, not a trace of human scent anywhere, and this unnerved him, much more often than not it was the other way around. He ducked behind a column as a handful of stumbling footsteps came towards him, a group of children, with school books and backpacks, laughing. He shook his head in attempted to clear the confusion, polished wood, oriental carpets, fireplaces, he had expected a military compound.

Moving silently through the halls, he made his way toward the sound of voices needing to know more of the place he had been taken too, he paused outside an opened door.

"So as their leaders went, so did follow the hearts and minds of the people of the Roman empire. Which made for some very happy Christians." A voice both light and deep filtered from the room. _What the hell?_ Logan thought to himself and risking a glance he saw its source a large blue ape like creature dressed in a suit wearing a pair of wire framed glasses stood at the front of the room surrounded by a group of teenagers. "May I help you?" The beast asked, an eyebrow raised, as the kids turned to look, a light chorus of giggles emitting from them as they took in his disheveled and confused appearance. Logan turned on his heel and fled further down the hallway. Where the fuck was he, some kind of school? How the fuck did he get here and what the fuck did they want with him? Logan was sure of only one thing, he needed to get the fuck outta dodge.

_/This way/ something echoed in his mind, and he swung around in all directions trying to locate its source. Something pulled him in the direction of a large wooden door, ornately carved it beckoned to him._

Against his instincts he opened it, once more taken aback by the sight that greeted him. More children, and an older, not elderly but older man sitting in a wheelchair. The man seemed to smirk ever so slightly. "Good morning Logan, or afternoon rather," he greeted him, and then turned back to his group of children, "We will dismiss for now, but I'd like your papers on my desk by morning," He told the small semi circle who were staring curiously at Logan. The children scrambled for their books ecstatic to be released early and not daring to question why. "And Kitty," he added causing one of them to pause, "for future reference training does not except you from homework."

"Yes Professor," she answered sheepishly, and Wolverine watched in amazement as the girl disappeared through the wall, rather than use the door. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"Trigonometry, what else?" The man answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"My apologies, I know your name but you as of yet do not know mine, I am Professor Charles Xavier, and you are at my school."

"School?"

"Yes," the Professor paused as he felt Scott and Ororo approach the door, and as they entered he introduced them, "I would like you to meet Ororo Monroe also known as Storm, and Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, they saved you."

Logan snorted, eyeing the pair skeptically and ignoring the man's offered hand.

"You were attacked by Sabertooth, an associate of a very dangerous man called Magneto."

"Where's the girl?" Logan demanded, ignoring the urge to make a remark on the pair's names, memories of the attack and the hours before now coming back to him.

"Rogue is here, in class I believe, it was her that Magneto was searching for."

"Why?"

"Walk with me Logan, there is much to discuss." The Professor spoke.

Logan wanted to make a smart remark about the professor's inability to walk, but once more refrained. "Storm, Cyclops, Sabertooth, this is the most stupid thing I've ever heard, thanks but no thanks."

"Logan," the professor's voice stopped him, "It's been fifteen years hasn't it, wandering the country, searching for answers you don't have the questions too, we can answer those questions."

"How?" Wolverine snarled, pissed as hell, mentally adding to himself, _how the fuck do you know that old man?_

_/You're not the only one with gifts Logan/_ The professor answered through his mind as he tapped his index finger against his temple, Logan took a few steps back. "One of our own has already seen it all, she is quite a spectacular young lady, one you may find you have much in common with."

"Where is she?" He snarled, noticing immediately Cyclops and Storm moved to block the door, resolve hardening their faces as if they were preparing for a fight, they were protective of this girl, _interesting_, he couldn't help but think.

"Protective does not begin to describe it Logan," The Professor answered his thoughts, to which Logan responded with a snarl. "River requires some time alone to realign herself, your touch had quite the effective on her, first we talk, and then you may seek her out," the Professor's usually gentle face turned stern, "I warn you against threatening or harming her, our protectiveness is merely instinctual, her need for it is another matter entirely, you will find she is much more than she seems."

"Take me to see Rogue first, and then maybe we'll talk." He turned back toward the door, eyes locking on the dark shades of the man called Cyclops. "Move," he growled.

With a smirk, Logan would have loved to wipe clean off his preppy pompous ass face, Scott stepped aside.

"If you will come with me Logan," Xavier said rolling past him.

* * *

River walked until she reached the edge of the gardens, her feet were bare, she preferred them that way, many whispers seeped from the earth, and it was easier to hear them that way. It had rained recently, a natural rain, and the earth was muddy and alive, she relished it as she cleared the low stone wall which provided a barrier between the school gardens and the forests beyond, heading for her private sanctuary, her mind searching out well ahead of her, ensuring her path was clear.

Agilely she climbed the first tree she came to, and began moving through the treetops from branch to branch, levitating herself when necessary to reach the next. She had spent many hours racing the Beast through the forest much like this and the sense of freedom which overtook her was all consuming. It was as if she was back in the first moments of her escape from the Alkali Lake Facility, nothing mattered but the feel of the hard tree bark and the smell of the forest, wet and brimming with life all other thoughts were regulated to the dormant parts of her mind as she closed her eyes, letting instinct take over as she reached from the next branch.

River couldn't remember taking this much pleasure in nature before her imprisonment and she wondered often if it was due to the denial of it, or a byproduct of her genetic alterations. Now she knew from whom they had learned healing and regeneration from and she wondered if that particular part of the Wolverine's DNA had also contained some of his baser animal traits, like the exhilaration of running unhindered, her intense dislike of closed spaces and the need for open air, even her heightened senses.

It made logical sense, that they would form her in his image, Weapon X1 had too many physical deformities to be of any public use, stealth was not an option for him, she was sleek, streamlined, and nearly identical to the Wolverine in every way excepting his physical strength and claws. It seemed as if they had taken a similar but different path, rather than make her the strongest, altering her physically; they made her the smartest, enhancing all of her mental capabilities.

River made her way to her clearing, a small space not really so much of a clearing as a thinning of the trees where a small brook ran through and nestled herself on a sturdy branch, closing her eyes. She was tired of thinking, and the Wolverine's memories swirled restless inside her mind, images so familiar and yet foreign to her. The stone walls and cold concrete flooring, incessantly beeping machines and dripping water, needles, doctors, prodding, orders, commands, she shook herself free from the onslaught, breathing in deeply the wet earth and fresh leaves, rooting herself to the moment and escaping a past not entirely her own.

"Publicly this school is a place for gifted children, anonymity is their first and best defense against a world which rejects them." Xavier spoke as he and Logan moved through the school, while Logan observed his surroundings, taking in every detail. He couldn't repress his amazement at the open use of mutant powers, Xavier seeming to pick up on his thoughts continued, "This school is a haven for mutants, some with powers much like Rogue so strong they have become a danger to themselves and those around them." He paused in front of an open classroom, gesturing for Logan to look inside.

Rogue sat behind a desk, whispering behind Storm's turned back to a girl in a yellow trench coat who sat beside her.

"What will happen to her?" Logan asked once he was assured she was okay.

"That is up to her, she may choose to complete her studies and enter the world an educated woman to become a productive member of society or to stay on and become a member of our teaching staff and what the other children have affectionately dubbed the X-men. Either way her mutation may prevent her from ever having human contact again, the important thing is here she is accepted, here she is among others like her, she is safe to grow and learn, to love and be loved."

"What did he want with her?" He asked as they began walking again, this time toward the elevators.

"We are unsure." Xavier answered with a frown, "Erik was once a friend, he helped build this school, over the years he grew angry, and became Magneto, there are many Logan, on both sides that believe a war is coming."

Wolverine snorted as they stepped into the elevator, immediately uncomfortable as the doors sealed shut, small enclosed spaces were never something he had handled well. "Whose side are you on?"

"The children's." Xavier answered plainly, before elaborating at Logan's raised eyebrow, "Should Magneto succeed in his plans to entice war, none of our kind will be safe, he will encourage the already growing belief that we are dangerous, and should he rise humanity will fall if there are none to stand against him."

"Yeah well in my experience humanity doesn't give a damn about us." Logan retorted anxiously stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened once more.

"And that is why we must as you so plainly put it give a damn about them. Co-existence is our goal Logan, violence begets violence." Xavier answered.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing you aren't willing to give Logan," Xavier told him as he lead him down the corridor, "but should you choose to remain I would invite you to become a teacher, a mentor, a member of the X-men, a man of your skill and gifts is at home in war, I suppose in truth I am asking you to pick a side."

"And if I choose mine?" Logan asked.

"Then so be it, I doubt River will deny you your answers, it is not her way." Xavier leaned forward, his head level with a retinal scanner.

"Good after Professor," A pleasant voice chimed, as the heavy sound of the door lock tumblers echoed down the corridor and the door hissed open.

"Hey Professor!" A young woman with strawberry blonde hair chirped out, pulling her head out from an access panel on the massive jet, unlike anything he had ever seen. "Oh hey there Logan, finally awake, you was banged up somethin' fierce when we got you, you heal up good."

"Do we know each other?" He asked caught of guard once more.

"We met, but you was unconscious so I won't hold it against you that you don't remember." She giggled, "Kaywinnet Lee Frye, you can call me Kaylee."

"Kaylee is one of our most recent graduates and a technopath of amazing capabilities; she is also the Blackbird's pilot." The Professor smiled affectionately at the girl.

"Professor's just talkin' ain't nothin' special," Kaylee blushed.

Logan merely grunted, digesting everything was proving slightly difficult, "What's a technopath?"

"A technopath is a mutant whose mind can link to machines, Kaylee can repair, build, and operate any machine or computer she has touched, her mind fuses with electrical systems," the professor smiled again as he turned this head to look at Kaylee, "she is also responsible for all of our computer and security systems."

"Speakin' of which Professor, I'm working on a kill switch for our mainframe, it'll wipe out everything should need be."

"Very good, I had been thinking along those lines myself, I cannot imagine the damage that could be done should those records fall into the wrong hands."

"Why are you showing me all of this?" Logan asked, unable to keep the suspicion out of his voice and finding it odd they spoke so plainly in front of him.

"I want you to see what we can offer you here Logan, besides just the knowledge of your past, a home, a team, a place to belong, and a cause worth fighting for."

"Ain't a soldier Professor."

"But once you were." Xavier answered cryptically as he wheeled his chair around, "Kaylee child, do remember to surface for dinner."

Kaylee giggled as her head ducked back into the access panel, while Logan remained where he was for the moment, his mind a tumult and chaos of thoughts, before he turned and jogged to catch up with the Professor.

"How do you know I was a soldier?" He asked.

"Aside from the already stated fact that I am a telepath Logan, your dog tags are quite an obvious sign."

Logan snorted, but continued to follow behind Xavier if for no other reason than utter curiosity.

"Jayne," The Professor paused, as a well built man exited from another set of doors.

"Yeah Professor?" The man asked as he wiped a coating of sweat from his face with a towel.

"Please make sure Kaylee makes it to dinner tonight, she rarely listens to anyone but you."

Jayne chuckled, "Yeah, I'll get her there 'iffin' I have to pry her wrench outta her hands and toss her over my shoulder, promised her I'd come down and help once I was done workin' out anyways."

"How are our Junior members coming along?"

"Jean was right about Kitty girl's a shiesty one in a fight, ain't got no qualms 'bout playin' dirty 'iffin' it wins it for her," he chuckled, "Jubes is a little hesitant, but Scott and me don't think she'll be when it comes down to bein' real, and the boys, their just itchin' for a fight."

"Ain't Jayne a girl's name?" Logan couldn't help the remark that slipped past his lips, but he did take a step back when the man instantly incased himself in metal and took a loud clanking step forward.

"Wanna make somethin' of it?" He snarled.

"Jayne," the Professor chided.

As quickly as he had turned his skin on, he switched it back, "Sorry." Though he didn't truly look it a bit.

"Just kiddin' Tin Man."

Jayne growled slightly, but turned and stomped off, muttering.

"It doesn't help to provoke those your claws cannot pierce." Xavier remarked absently as they began walking again. "Jayne once fully incased is nearly indestructible and his strength increases more than fiftyfold."

Logan merely shrugged, "Where to now?"

"Now I have a final class before dinner," he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking again. "I believe River is waiting for you, she chose a place away from the school, should the truth of what you will learn affect you poorly. You will find her in the woods outside of the gardens, it is a place she goes often to think and be at peace, I doubt you will have trouble tracking her there."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Away from the school cause she's afraid I'll flip out and hurt someone?"

"You nearly did to her." Xavier pointed out.

"But she's not afraid to be alone with me?"

"You'll find you have more in common then you think, as I mentioned before." He answered cryptically before rolling into the elevator.

"You got issues with straight answers don't you Chuck?"

Xavier visibly cringed at the sound of that nickname, something Logan noted with satisfaction. "Some things we are better off learning then being told."

"And there you go again." Logan rolled his eyes as the door closed behind them.

"I won't press you for a decision today Logan, a room has been prepared for you, you may stay or leave as you so wish, should you go, there will always be a place for you."

"Ain't lookin' for a father figure old man."

"You should really rethink who you consider old Logan, compared to you I am still quite young indeed."

It was Logan's turn to visibly cringe, his age was one of the things that bothered him most and mainly because he could not remember it, he did however know in the last fifteen years he could remember, he hadn't aged a day. "How do you know how old I am?"

"River." He answered matter of factly.

"When did she tell you?"

"Just now."

Logan balked.

Xavier simply smirked as he tapped his index finger against his temple once more, rolling himself out of the elevator and down the mansion hall, he called over his shoulder, "You'll get accustomed to living with telepaths Logan. Do make sure you return with River for dinner at the least."

Logan watched as the Professor rolled away and down the hall, another gaggle of kids nearly mowing him down before he turned to track the girl's scent, recalling the memory of her small form as he had held her. He followed the trail through the garden doors, the lingering traces of flowers guiding him there, beneath them the girl's scent, faded but distinct none the less.

He hadn't had time to think of a valid reason to his own scent being mingled with hers, it seemed foreign like it didn't truly belong but it was there still, laced beneath layers of what reminded him of burning sage and wet earth. The girl smelt wild and yet serene an utter contradiction. It sparked his curiosity as much as Chuck's veiled remarks about them having shit in common. Who could he possibly have anything in common with? Why the hell was he still here? He should have taken off the moment Chuck had wheeled himself away, but he'd spent the last fifteen years searching for answers, and if they were here he wanted them.

Logan followed her scent to a low stone wall, he could smell the exact spot her hand had touched when she vaulted herself over it, warily and not really knowing why he place his hand over the spot. He snorted feeling dumb when nothing happened, what the hell had he expected anyway?

After nearly an hour of walking, pausing to taste the air, and doubling back several times after realizing he had lost the trail, he finally came to a place where the trees thinned, the girl's scent was imbedded in nearly every tree and rock in the semi clearing, and though he couldn't see her, he knew she was there, something baser than his natural instincts told him so.

Logan growled low, his eyes scanning the trees, he had played nice, followed the Professor around for the grand tour, made only a few smart ass remarks, and now he was impatient for the other end of the deal to be fulfilled.

A soft giggle alerted him to another presence; coming from somewhere behind and above him he spun around to its source, only slightly startled as the girl in question floated gracefully to the ground. Her hair, was the color of burnt henna, bits of twigs and dirt clung to its waves which drifted well past her waist, and her eyes a nearly identical shade were alive with amusement. She wore a tank top, slightly torn from her journey through the trees he guessed and a pair of jeans which were also torn though he guessed it was the kinda of jeans that came already torn, the concept of that completely lost on him. It was the long black evening gloves she wore which startled him the most, they seemed an odd accessory to her outfit, especially given she hadn't even worn shoes.

"We exist in a three dimensional world, when one cannot see what he is searching for he should try looking up." She giggled again as her feet touched the earth, "Telekinetic," she answered his unspoken question, "Among other things, but the girl cannot fly, the effort require to propel oneself against the forces of gravity and natural laws requires too much energy and focus, however, levitation is another matter entirely."

"Among other things?" Logan asked, eyeing the girl, unsure of himself and her.

"The girl is also a telepath, and a reader, or empath if you please, like the Wolverine the girl is capable of healing and regenerating herself, and also much like him as well has not truly aged since they did this to her."

"They?" Wolverine raised an eyebrow, sensing this was what he needed to hear.

"The Wolverine is correct to assume this is where their commonality begins, with a man named William Stryker."

Instinctively he growled, though he did not understand why.

"The creature recognizes the threat though the man does not," River observed she had began to slowly circle him, "The creature can also smell himself on the girl, as if he has marked her, but even his memory does not speak of such a girl or such a moment."

"Why?" He pushed, just as eager for the answer to the new question as the hundreds of old questions.

"The girl was after his time, the girl was the evolution, she was the future, he is the past," she reached for his hand and he did not pull away as she traced the invisible lines where his claws would break the skin, "It hurts him every time, and yet he cannot deny it," she said sadly.

"I don't understand." Logan answered through gritted teeth.

River's brow furrowed, "The creature had claws before The Uncle came, he healed before the The Uncle played, his claws were natural, his claws were bone, The Uncle encased them, made them stronger, but it was a ploy, the Wolverine was a toy, he needed, he wanted and he took."

"The Uncle?"

"William Stryker, the girl has blood ties to him, do not take it as a symbol of allegiance, the girl has a new family now and owes nothing to the old, they discarded her."

"Why?" He asked.

"This conversation centers on the Wolverine, and not this girl." River halted the line of questioning, eager to avoid thoughts of the old and thoughts of Simon.

Logan was not fully deterred, and filed that question away for later, "What did he need from me then?"

"The Wolverine's DNA." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, something he was getting sick of. "That is why the creature can smell himself on the girl, they fused his DNA with hers, made her heal, made her smell and see, and know, know as an animal knows, as the Wolverine knows. She was not the first though, the Wolverine fought the first."

"I don't remember." He said pulling his hand away.

"The girl can show you, but she warns you, some things are best left buried, some things the mind forgets for a reason."

"Better than not knowing, better than," his voice dropped off.

"Better than the nightmares," River finished.

"Just do it."

River sighed, removing her gloves and dropping them carelessly on the ground, "Very well." She replied stepping in closer, this time prepared for the touch she knew she would be able to handle it, this time purpose would help her maintain focus and control as it always did. "Kneel please."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, but did as he was asked, watching River carefully as she raised her hands to either side of his head, gently placing them against his temples. There was a brief moment in which Logan considered everybody in this place to be full of shit, and then it hit him with the force of a thousand nightmares at once.

Stryker's team, Victor, Kayla, the wars, the violence, his consent, he had consented, he had wanted it, after everything he had wanted it. The onslaught was more than he could bare and without conscious realization his claws broke through and he drove them into the damp earth, releasing a feral cry of agony as the images bombarded him.

River lowered her hands and stepped away, cautious and aware of the metal claws which protruded from the Wolverine's hands. Time passed, and all light faded from the forest, neither spoke or moved, the vigil was held in silence as River listened to the whispers, the whispers telling her the man Logan was sorting through his memories, cataloging them, remembering more than she had shown him, dealing with a lifetime of remorse and guilt he had been free of for the last fifteen years.

When she sensed he was ready she spoke, "And what will the man Logan do with this knowledge?"

"I don't know," he answered after a brief hesitation, his voice cracking slightly.

"Atone." She answered for him and he looked up, seeing her nearly clearly in the darkness, as he supposed she could see him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He snapped, still kneeling.

"A lifetime of sin and blood, of blind orders, there was once a righteous man, and he lies still within, are you a pawn or are you a free man? There is redemption to be found within the walls of The Professor's school, the girl was once a toy, and she will die before she is made to be one again," she quirked an eyebrow on herself, a small smirk twisting at her lips, "though she does not know if it is possible for her to die."

Logan snorted, he tried and failed miserably.

"At least here, he is not alone." River said, turning to walk away, "The Wolverine is cursed to walk this earth until the end of time, this is a burden the girl shares as well."

"Where are you going?" Logan snapped, surprised by the sudden panic which filled him at the thought of the girl leaving.

"The girl is hungry." She answered absently bending down to pick up her discarded gloves, glad she had not chosen to wear the new ones the man named Jayne and his sunshine had given her. "The Wolverine is welcome to return home with her."

Logan snorted at the use of the word home, his mind swirling with a thousand thoughts in a thousand directions, loneliness and longing heavy on each one.

"Is he coming?" River asked quirking an eyebrow.

For some reason unknown to him Logan stood, and silently followed the small women, who dripped of his scent and burnt sage.

* * *

**Endnote: Wa-LA! Revisions completed, hopefully the elusive chapter four will be publish before the day is through. Much luv.**

'_**Til after now.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabrina1204- thanks for the support momma, this story's been rough going. Jayne and Kaylee are together and Simon will pop up a few more times throughout the story but only as a minor player and lol so far I haven't killed any of the customers with my brain yet, although it has occurred to me to try LOL. Much luv.**

**Carcrafter7: thanks for the review on the old chapter 3, and throwing one or two of the Serenity crew on the side of Magneto isn't a bad idea, I'm toying with the idea, but who knows we may wind up with just Kaylee and Jayne, though I'd like to throw Wash in the mix since my other stories take place post BDM and I've never really gotten a chance to place with him, so keep an eye out for him.**

**EternityInYourArms: Super big thanks for the support hope you liked the updated versions as well!**

**PLEASE READ THE UDATED VERSIONS OF CHAPS 1-3 IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY RIVER"S GIFTS HAVE CHANGED SLIGHTLY AS WELL AS A FEW RELATIONSHIS AND SCENCES. **

**Don't own a thing…**

* * *

The mansion kitchen and dining hall were deserted by the time River and Logan made their way back, two plates however remained covered on the counter, their names written on post it notes in the Storm's elegant script.

"Any chance there's a beer?" Logan asked hopefully.

River snorted.

"Take that as a no." He grumbled, only half heartedly attacking a slice of meatloaf.

"Perhaps if the Wolverine is nice to the man named Jayne he will share his secret Whiskey stash."

Logan mentally thudded his head against a wall.

River giggled, "He is quite sensitive about his name, but his sunshine will make him share."

"Sunshine?"

"You have met her, the girl called Kaylee who converses with machines and metal."

"Why you call her sunshine?"

"That is how this girl sees that girl, she likes to be around the Sunshine, her whispers are yellow and orange, her whispers are hopeful, they are a pleasant change," she ended with a sigh.

"Makes sense," and after a moment's pause he continued, almost afraid of the answer, "What are my whispers like?"

"They are familiar, the girl hears you in her blood, they are angry, they are rage, but it is cold, it is focused, the Wolverine's whispers are flashes of colors and images, the man thinks much like the animal, instinct, reaction, there is no contemplation, no hesitation, but they are not violent by nature, it is situation and circumstance, the Wolverine would be surprised to learn he is very much a pack animal, given the opportunity."

Logan grunted, studying his plate, though seeing or tasting nothing on it, "Think you're confusin' me with somebody else."

"The whispers do not lie, they cannot."

_/I will need to see you all below/_

Logan started when the Professor's voice suddenly tore through his mind, "What the hell was that?" He snarled.

Storm walked through the door, "Welcome to life with telepaths Logan," She chuckled, "You get used to it after awhile." She added hopping up onto the counter. "So what's this about Riv?"

"The Professor calls the X-men to observe the Wolverine."

"Run that by me again?" Logan asked in a semi growl.

"The X-men are a team Logan," Storm explained, "we need to watch you fight, learn your style, your strengths and weaknesses so we know how to fight together, every new X-men goes through it, think of it like a tryout."

Logan snorted, wishing like hell he had a beer, at least he'd get a fight tonight, after all it'd been a hell of a day and he couldn't think of a better way to blow of some steam. "Who am I fighting against?"

River smirked.

"No," Logan answered firmly, wasn't no way in hell.

Storm outright laughed, "She's kidding Logan, you really actually aren't much of a challenge for Riv, she'd probably have you bent backwards and sideways before you could blink, you'll be running through a training sequence in the Danger Room."

Logan looked insulted, and in truth he was, "I think I can take a ninety pound girl." He snorted.

"The girl is more than she seems, do not underestimate her because of her size," River giggled, as a drawer behind them opened on its own accord and three large kitchen knives floated out, spinning in circles around Logan's head.

"Okay, ya got me there, but hand to hand I doubt you could hold your own."

The knives halted their orbit; River's face darkened, "Is the Wolverine issuing a challenge?" Her eyebrow arched.

"Oh dear god," Storm rolled her eyes, "Look Logan before you go and do that you might want to ask Jayne what happened to him."

He ignored her, "Yeah," he smirked, "Yeah the Wolverine is challenging the girl, and don't worry darlin' I'll go easy on ya."

The knives trembled, and then flew away and to their homes, their plates disappearing in the same fashion into the kitchen sink as River pushed herself away from the table, "The girl is waiting."

"Hand to hand, no telekin.. whatever the shit is called."

"Agreed, the Wolverine may use his claws if the girl is allowed her katanas."

Wolverine snorted, "Swords darling? Ain't that a little medieval?"

"The Logan should know he was there."

Logan growled, "Ain't that old darlin'."

_/Professor/ Storm pushed through her mind._

_/I am aware Ororo, let us be grateful they both are capable of regeneration/_

"Alright you two, down to the Danger Room, Professor will be mad if you get blood on the carpets."

River snorted, "If blood is spilt it will be his and not the girl's."

Logan laughed, "I hear a whole lot of shit talkin' hope you can deliver girl, be disappointed if I took ya out in the first ten seconds."

"The girl advises you familiarize yourself with the floor, as you will be spending the majority of our time together there."

Logan smirked, enjoying the girl's blush as she realized what she had said and Logan's accompanying thoughts, he made no apologies.

* * *

River and Logan stood twenty paces apart, staring each other down, the others watching from above in the control room.

"Scott, run the forest sequence," the Professor asked.

"Does he know what he's gotten himself into?" Kaylee asked nervously.

"Did Jayne realize what he was biting off?" Scott smirked.

"Girl didn't beat me that bad," Jayne scowled.

"Jayne you were in the infirmary for two days," Hank reminded him.

"Well nobody warned me I was fightin' crazy killer woman, once I fully encased I held my own."

"Keep tellin' yourself that," Storm laughed.

"They are more evenly matched, especially if River isn't using her telekinesis." Jean offered.

"Yeah but she can still read his mind, kinda hard to catch your opponent off guard if they know every move your gonna make before you do." Scott countered.

"We gonna do this?" Logan yelled from below.

"Careful what you wish for Logan," Scott smirked as he booted up the forest sequence.

Logan couldn't help but be slightly awed as the metal walls of the Danger Room melted away, a dense overgrown forest growing in its place.

"Rules Logan, and you too River," The Professor spoke through the comm., "There will be no use of telekinetic power against an opponent, levitation is allowed, begin on the buzzer and end on it as well, and while I do realize you both are fully capable of regeneration and healing I ask for Kaylee's sake, as well as my own you refrain from acts of excessive brutality."

Logan snorted.

"Do not worry Sunshine, the girl is more indestructible than her Jayne is," River smiled up at where she knew the control room was although it was no longer visible.

The buzzer sounded.

Logan smirked, his excitement building as the familiar *snikt* of his claws filled his ears, River had yet to draw her blades. "Promise darlin' I'll go easy."

"You must find her first," River giggled, levitating to the tree tops, and disappearing completely save for the slight echoing of her laughter.

Logan growled, he fuckin' hated climbing trees.

"Wasn't really worried about River,' Kaylee remarked absently, able to see the two clearly from the control room, River barely restraining her laughter as she watched Logan swear and stab his way up a tree.

"Man, oh man," Jayne chuckled, "This is gonna be good."

Logan perched himself on a strong branch, scenting the air, girl was close, quiet as hell but close, couldn't cover up your scent though, nor the slight whisper of fabric as she moved. He knew where she was, up slightly and to his left, one tree over, but he kept his gaze to his right, tryin' like hell to not think that he knew exactly where she was.

River bit her lip against the laugh which threatened to break through her lips, silly silly non telepaths, always thinking they could hide their thoughts, the whispers were never silent, the whispers were thoughts unthought-of, truths buried deep, and the whispers were her oldest and dearest companions.

Logan's head jerked slightly at the sound of metal being unsheathed, the girl was about to make her move, and Logan dropped from his perch, hands still wrapped around the branch his body dangling as one of River's katanas planted itself into the spot he had been crouched on a moment before.

River released her grip on her katana, leaving it imbedded in the branch she somersaulted smoothly to the ground, landing crouched in a defensive position unsheathing her second sword, she made a come hither gesture with one hand, "The Wolverine wishes to dance, let us dance."

_My kind of girl,_ Wolverine smirked, releasing his grip he landed on all fours, claws out and they lunged for each other.

The seven observers above watched in silent admiration as metal clashed against metal, in a blur of spinning liquid movements, each strike flowing seamlessly into a block, each block spinning out into an attack, they danced through the forest environment.

"Shouldn't have dropped your other sword darlin'," Wolverine smirked as he pinned her blade between his two sets of claws and twisted wrenching it from her hands.

River laughed, back flipping and catching his jaw with both feet, "The girl does not require weapons to defeat the Wolverine."

Logan cracked his jaw back into place, "Nice trick, gonna runaway all night?" He taunted.

"The girl does not run," River's face darkened and as he lunged she spun clear dropping low and sweeping her leg out she dropped him to the rocky ground, bringing her leg up parallel to her body she dropped it, slamming her heel into his nose, "The girl told you to acquaint yourself with the ground."

The seven observers flinched.

Logan swore flipping himself back up he attacked, catching her side with his claws, three long gashes tearing through her tank, three ribbons of crimson in their wake.

"_Qing wa kao de liu mang,_" River swore looking down in a mixture of fury and amazement, he had actually hit her.

"Dear Lord, she's swearing Chinese." Jean said.

"Translation Hank?" Ororo asked.

Hank cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I would rather not."

"Frog humping son of a bitch."

Six heads turned in Jayne's direction.

"What? I asked her to teach me some good cusses, never know when you're gonna need to swear internationally."

Six pairs of eyes rolled.

"What?"

River took off, moving up the tree with her discarded sword with an ease and agility Wolverine had rarely seen, he picked up the sword he had wrenched from her hands and tossed it to her, "Let's keep it interestin' shall we?"

River caught it easily as she flipped back out of the tree, landing on her feet, blades at ready, "The girl has only begun," the three slashes in her side disappearing completely, the only evidence she had been hit, the bloodstains left behind on her tank.

"What was that about the only blood being mine?" He smirked and River lunged.

They met on a low rock cropping, spinning and dancing their blades clashed again, the seven observers unconsciously leaning forward, "Twenty bucks on River," Scott said to Jayne.

"Ain't bettin' against the girl, I been in that boy's spot down there."

River dropped low once more, moving for the leg sweep, but the Wolverine was prepared this time, and deftly leapt above it, she came up spinning, her blades moving behind her like dancer's ribbons, she caught his chest, parallel lines of scarlet forming in their wake.

Above the Professor's mind churned, the likeness between the two as they fought grew tenfold, River's swords almost an extensive of her body as Logan's claws were of his. He had always wondered on the girl's preference for blades, it seemed self explanatory now.

Sweat dripped into River's eyes, but she ignored it, she didn't need to see with them anyway, the Wolverine's screaming mind pinpointed his location better than her vision could have. She should not have been so smug, she was as guilty of assumption as the Wolverine was. Though his thoughts allowed her to accurately pinpoint his location they did not offer much else, as the Wolverine fought his animal nature took over, his thoughts becoming images, the whispers instinct, harder to read, more difficult still to predict.

Wolverine rolled away, giving himself distance, close up the girl was nearly unstoppable, her movements flowed one into the next without hesitation, she drove on relentless, another creature entirely than the one he had first encountered in the forest earlier. Her scent filled his nostrils, magnified a thousand times by the exertion of battle, her eyes gleamed with intensity, he was enthralled, who was this beautiful creature?

River faltered slightly as the last of the Wolverine's thoughts translated through, his claws ripping into the flesh of her forearm she cried out, making a break for the tree tops to regroup.

Kaylee flinched, bone had been visible on that last strike.

"She is fine child," The Professor told her reassuringly and to illustrate his point he brought up a close up of River on a computer screen, whose arm had nearly healed itself completely by the time the image was fully focused.

Kaylee relaxed slightly, "Still has to hurt somethin' awful."

Jayne tucked her into his side, "Ain't a thing for River girl, nothin' for you to worry that pretty little head over."

River did not remain long on her perch before leaping to the next branch, concealment, distance, going after the Wolverine directly was futile, without her telekinesis they were too evenly matched. A lesser active part of her mind was irritated, she had come to rely too heavily on her mental gifts and had been neglecting her physical training, it would have to be remedied, but now was not the time.

Below her the Wolverine stalked the ground, unwilling to return to the treetops where the girl had the undeniable advantage, he would wait.

River's mind ran in a thousand directions at once her mind quickly tabulating effective avenues of attack, while simultaneously discarding them for one flaw or another, selecting the best possible course, she would wait, the Wolverine did not wish to meet her in the trees, but his patience would run out long before hers.

Jayne yawned, "They're just sittin' there."

"No, it's more than that," Jean explained, "River knows she has the advantage in the trees, they are too evenly matched on the ground without her other powers, she's waiting for him to come to her."

Jayne snorted, "Typical woman." Three pairs of eyes glared at him, Kaylee accompanying hers with a punch to his shoulder.

"What I'd say?"

"It's actually quite brilliant, not what you said Jayne," Hank interjected before Jayne could put his foot even farther in his mouth, "Her levitation gives her a decided advantage, no matter how good Logan's balance is you can't beat not being able to fall at all, he doesn't want to do it, but see he's getting impatient."

And Logan was, restlessly he circled the tree he knew the girl was hiding in, "Can't sit in a tree all night little monkey," he called up.

"If the Wolverine wants her he must come and get her," She giggled, dropping a handful of acorns down on his head, "Tag you're it!"

Logan growled, fucking simulation was a little too real if he could feel the goddamn acorns hitting him in the face. He eyed the tree, swearing he stepped back a few feet, and taking off at a run he was up the tree faster than River could have anticipated, forcing her to swing around the large trunk and flip herself into a higher branch to avoid the quick swipe of his claws.

The dance began anew this time from branch to branch and tree to tree, katanas and claws imbedding into tree trunks and slicing away branches which dared to interfere.

"This could go on all night," Jayne complained, "got the little ones first thing in the morning."

Ororo smiled mischievously, "Could always make it a bit more interesting?"

"Very well Ororo, let's see how Logan handles a team situation, Jayne how do you feel about joining in?"

Jayne was instantly encased, "I'm in."

"Um, sweetie," Kaylee giggled, entirely encased with him, he had forgotten to release her hand when he changed.

"Oops." He pulled back his metal from her. "Sorry."

"Ain't a thing, go kick some butt!" She kissed his forehead.

River and Logan froze, River mid duck, Logan mid swipe, neither able to move.

"What the fuck?"

River giggled, "The Professor has a change of plans."

"That he does child," The Professor spoke over the comm., "Jayne and Ororo shall be joining you, obviously Logan you can hold your own, let us seen how you do with a team, Jayne will be joining you against Ororo and River."

"What the hell does she do?" Logan demanded having been unconscious during his rescue.

"The Storm is her namesake, she sings to the winds, calls the lightning and the rain."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? There's actually mutants who can do that?" Logan asked slightly frustrated by his inability to move as an itch had developed on his nose.

River giggled again and floated a small twig over to scratch his nose. "The Wolverine is welcome and he should not be so surprised after all the Logan lives forever."

Logan snorted, girl had a point. "Hey Chuck plannin' on releasing us any time soon?" The question was followed by a mumbled swear as control of his body returned instantly causing him to lose his balance and drop from the tree, landing with a thud at a metallic Jayne's feet.

Jayne snickered, "You ready to do this boy?"

"Boy? I'm older than you." Logan snorted accepting the hand and pulling himself up.

Jayne shrugged, "Al'right you ready to do this old man?"

"Watch it." Logan warned.

"Ain't no makin' you happy."

"Let's just do this, can up get me back up there quick?"

"Sure." He lifted Logan easily and tossed him up.

Just as Logan was about to latch up to a branch there was a giggle, and a blinding flash of light, his body dropped once more like a rock to the ground, electricity coursing through his veins. "Holy shit."

"Ain't pickin' you up all night," Jayne teased laughing, hoisting Logan back up and to his feet.

Logan dusted himself off, "What the fuck was that?"

"Lightning," Jayne shrugged before yanking Logan by the collar and pulling them both behind a large rock just as another bolt of electricity struck the ground they had been standing on only a second before.

A chorus of laughter rang out, bouncing off the artificial trees and the men risked a glance upwards to see River and Storm hovering twenty feet up, crackles of lightning hitting the ground below their feet, wind coming from nowhere gusting from behind them tangling together their respective masses of white and brown hair.

Jayne snorted, "Fucking skirts, always need to make an entrance."

Logan actually laughed, "Well let's give 'em an exit. Can you lift this rock?"

"That and ten more just like it, hell could juggle it 'iffin' you want ain't seein' your point."

"Gotta separate 'em, throw 'em off."

"You do realize she's reading your thoughts right now, knows 'xactly what you're thinkin'."

Shit, he had forgotten that part.

The girls shared another laugh as River conveyed their conversation to Storm, perfecting their tones and accents perfectly. There laughter only increased as River lifted the rock they were hiding behind, the looks the men gave absolutely priceless.

"Shit!" They yelled in almost perfect unison.

"Thought there was no tele-whatever!" Logan roared rolling for cover through a patch of over grown roots.

"Parameters have changed, no such rules were stated." River chimed, uprooting his protective roots from the ground her katanas chased him as she levitated comfortably above the ground.

"A little help Jayne!"

"Got my own problems Bub!" He yelled back hurling a large rock up at Storm, which a sudden gust of wind batted away as if it was nothing more than a fly.

_/Time to end this River/ Storm thought to her teammate._

_/The girl agrees, she is bored/ River answered, a dramatic yawn escaping her lips as Logan struggled to fend off her dual swords._

_/You take Logan, I'll take Jayne/_

Logan swore, _Enough of this shit_, and sliced clean through one of the attacking katanas, it did not deter the metal, the hilted end bonked him on the head.

"That was the girl's favorite," River said evenly touching down gracefully on the ground.

"Welcome back," he grinned sarcastically, narrowly dodging a lunge at his head, "Plan on putting down your toys to play for real?"

"But the girl plays so well with her toys," River laughed, joining the battle with a flurry of kicks and strikes which Logan struggled to defend against while also dodging the one whole Katana and the two pieces of the other he had broken, making a mental note to not do so again as all he had succeeded in doing was giving the girl another damn weapon. "The girl tires of this." She smirked flipping away and raising her right arm Logan found himself once more off the ground, this time under River's complete animation.

"Jayne!"

"Got problems of my own still!" Jayne snapped back as he picked himself up off the ground after yet another lightning strike had sent him wheeling.

"Jayne darling you know this is useless," Storm chided sending a ferocious gust of wind at him slamming him against the far wall.

Above Jean merely laughed shaking her head, "It really was unfair to team the two of them up together against Jayne and Logan."

"But so damn funny." Scott chuckled.

Kaylee winced as Jayne was bombarded by a mini cyclone of rocks and loose branches. "He did volunteer," she reminded herself.

Even Hank flinched as they watched Logan be slammed back into the ground by a very smug looking River who looked to be examining her nails.

"The girl can do this all day," River said absently as Wolverine dangled upside down in front of her, growling and unable to reach her, she leaned in teasingly close but still just out of reach, "but she is bored," and with a flick of her wrist she sent him hurling across the forest into the trunk of a tree which groaned and snapped from the force of the hit.

Logan collapsed on the ground beneath it, ribs cracked, and he was pretty sure his left leg was broken, but he pushed himself up unwilling to give.

River released an annoyed huff, and jerking her head brought the tree down on him. "The girl wins."

A second later Logan was his feet snarling, shards of bark sticking out of his skin and hair. "Ain't over yet girl."

"Yes it is," River smirked.

"Hollllyyyyy ssshhhhiiittttt!" Jayne yelled as he found himself flying through the air.

"Aw hell," Logan managed before a solid metallic Jayne collided with him sending them both flying and crashing into another boulder, which too also cracked under the force of the impact.

River and Storm joined them a second later, hovering superiorly above them, River pinned them to the ground with her mind, lightning crackled around them, large rocks spinning in the air in orbit around the pair.

"Give." Storm demanded.

"Or be electrocuted and then crushed." River smirked.

"That's enough." The Professor's voice called over the speakers. "The win goes to River and Ororo. Well done ladies."

There was a low hum, and the forest, melted away once more into the Danger Room, River and Storm touching ground in a fit of giggles.

Kaylee appeared almost instantly flying across the Danger Room, knocking Logan back down as she threw herself at Jayne, "Sweetie, are you okay, come on let Hank take a look, HANK!" She yelled.

Logan snorted as Kaylee fussed, cracking his neck as his ribs reset themselves, "Him, I got a goddamn thousand pound wad of metal hurled at my head."

"Sorry Logan," Kaylee distractedly apologized, "You heal, you'll be fine."

"Gee thanks." He turned to look for River who was already headed out of the room Storm's arm around her as they laughed together.

"Don't let it upset you boy," Hank joked slapping him on the back, "No one's been able to take River down in the Danger Room, add Storm to the mix and you never had a chance."

"Woulda had her 'iffin' she hadn't turned on her mind shit." He grumbled.

"No Logan you wouldn't have," Xavier corrected, "But I think you would do well enough against our students in the defense classes, I'll have you assist Jayne until you are comfortable enough with the students to teach your own, I think smaller classes more oriented around skill and mutation levels rather than age would benefit the students greatly."

"You're kidding right?"

"Not in the least, breakfast is at nine thirty Logan, Jean if you would be so kind as to show Logan to the teacher's suite prepared for him," he answered and turned to leave.

"Hey Chuck you're joking right?"

"See you at breakfast Logan," The Professor called without looking back.

"He's kidding right?" Logan asked Jean.

"Welcome to Mutant High." Scott smirked slapping him on the back.

* * *

River slept restlessly. The Wolverine had been given the suite next to hers, and his nightmares seeped through the walls and into her mind. Nightmares which ran so close to her own they bled into one another. Concrete walls and needles dripping with poison, shiny medals of false honor, pain, searing metal forced through veins encasing bone, death though a impossibility still hurt like hell. Her body contorted suffering under the weight of memories, and finally she could bare it no longer.

The teacher's wing was silent, the hall dark, and River nothing more than a darkening of the shadows and a whisper of fabric as she moved. His mind was practically screaming, and she could hear him thrashing, trapped in a hell he could not rip himself from. The door was locked, an obstacle not even worth being called an inconvenience, as she closed her eyes and a second later, a satisfying click as she opened the door from the inside.

She crossed his sitting room quickly, his bedroom door was opened, and his moans now audible. Cautiously, River approached, stilling his thrashing body with her mind's hold to avoid the wrath of his claws, healing or no, pain was still pain. Gently she leaned over him, and touched the center of his forehead with a single pale finger, "Peace," she whispered, pushing feelings of warmth and comfort, she wrapped her mind around his like a cocoon, solidifying her hold with an emotion she had not truly understood until she had come to the mansion, compassion.

_There had beeping, the sensation of drowning, and then pain, all consuming and encompassing pain, and then in the throes of agony there had been a whisper, a whisper he was sure had never been there before. Quiet at first, and then louder, a song which did not make a sound or melody, but it was a song none the less. The beeping was gone, the large needles pumping liquid fire into his veins vanished, and there was light and warmth and serenity. _

The Wolverine stopped fighting her mental hold on his body, his breathing evened, the rapid movement of his eyes beneath his closed lids stilled, a moment later they opened.

"River?" Logan was slightly startled to see the girl leaning over his bed, his gaze travelling upward he realized next her finger was pressed against his forehead.

"Sshhh, sleep, and do not dream, rest and be weary no longer," She whispered.

"That was you, you did that in my…" his voice trailed off as his eyes became too much of a burden to bare any longer and he allowed them to fall closed.

River took a quiet step back, watching the man sleep for a few moments, testing his dreams to ensure her suggestion took hold before wearily retreating back to her room. The Professor made mind control seem tedious and simple, and yet it escaped her grasp completely, a dream she could manage, dreams were more tied to the realm of subconscious emotion rather than decision and thought and even that took most of everything she had in out of her.

Almost with relief she collapsed back into her bed, noting with satisfaction the peaceful silence now emitting through the walls, she allowed herself to bask in it, smiling as she drifted off. Throughout the mansion the dreams of all the sleeping no matter the original subject matter turned to that of warm sunshine, the exhilaration of wind against the skin, and the scent of a spring forest mid bloom, more vivid than any dream every encountered before.

* * *

Logan woke slowly, a delicious and unfamiliar sensation he rarely experienced, usually he woke thrashing, claws out pillows destroyed. Yawning as he stretched, the image of River leaning over him as he slept invaded his mind, had that just been a part of his dream, he couldn't remember what had come before it, just the image of her, and then he was running through a lush forest, fresh rain and warmed earth. He didn't have time to think on it as a loud knocking came from the door to his suite, stumbling out of bed and wiping the sleep from his face he pulled on his t-shirt and answered the door.

"Not much of a morning person are we?" Storm smirked, stepping past him and dropping a black duffel bag on the floor she plopped down onto the couch in his sitting room.

"Come on in," he yawned sarcastically, "what time is it?"

"Nine am, breakfast is in a half hour, we keep some extra clothes and stuff around for the strays, that's what's in the duffel, everything of yours was destroyed when your truck exploded, except for the stuff you were wearing, that's been cleaned and it's in there too, which by the way you're welcome for saving you from."

Logan groaned, he had half forgotten about that, "Thanks," he said kneeling to rummage through the duffel she'd brought, the fact he still had his leather jacket brightening his mood considerably.

"You're looking well." She commented off handedly.

"Slept like a rock last night."

"Yeah, you can thank River for that, when she sleeps well we all do."

Logan paused in his rummaging and looked up, now really beginning to wonder if his vision of River was a dream or not.

"Empath thing, she can sense emotions and manipulate them, sometimes her emotions spread without her realizing it, and you just can't help but feel how she's feeling."

"Huh," Logan grunted, filing away that little bit of information for later.

"Well go on, get dressed, I'll wait, Professor wanted me to get you to breakfast so he can introduce the new teacher to the student body."

"Teacher?" Logan quirked an eyebrow, hoping to hell it was some kind of terrible joke.

"Scared of a few kids Logan?" Storm laughed. "I'll get the files to you after lunch and Jayne will get you the class schedule."

"Don't know how long I'll be stayin'." He tried an evasive technique, never depend on the wanderer.

"As far as River says you will be with us for quite a while," Storm answered, not deterred in the slightest.

"Does she now?" He quirked an eyebrow, "Where's she this morning?" He asked trying to sound indifferent.

"River's been up for hours already, she teaches a sunrise yoga class."

"Sunrise?"

"It's a wonderful way to wake up in the morning, you should try it."

Logan snorted, _not fucking likely,_ he thought to himself before asking out loud, "What else she teach?"

"Art and dance, now if you're done with the twenty questions, you should really get dressed otherwise we're going to be late for breakfast and I'm starving."

"Sure you are, worked up quite an appetite last night electrocutin' my ass," he snorted, heading back into his room to get ready, Storm's laughter following him as he wondered for the hundredth time why he was still here playin' school house with a bunch of geeks and freaks, and then the image of River leaning over him as he slept entered his mind. _Oh yeah, he snorted, that's why, a skirt._ That thought was immediately followed by another as he pulled a fresh shirt on, something about a remark the girl had made in the forest last night, "_The Wolverine is cursed to walk this earth until the end of time, this is a burden the girl shares as well."_

* * *

The dining hall was in its usual state of orderly chaos, the only kind of atmosphere possible when one considered the forty plus adolescent mutants who took up residence there. Four long rectangular tables ran horizontally dominating the space, while the teacher's table stood at the front, on top of a raised platform keeping close watch over their charges.

"Charlie Mason should you choose to commit to your next action, the girl will see you in detention for the next three weeks." River suddenly shouted, rising from her chair.

A twelve year old blonde boy seated at the second table had the decency to look ashamed as a chorus of "ooooooooos" rose up from the kids sitting around him.

A few of the teachers chuckled as River took her seat again. She sipped her tea, in her usual place, sandwiched the Storm and the Beast, the only change being the seat across from her, once vacant was now filled by one Wolverine, who sipped his coffee at the same pace she did her tea, his mind screaming the question he would not allow his lips to speak, and River could not bring herself to answer.

Gratefully the Professor broke the tension only he was aware of, by refocusing Logan's attention elsewhere. "Children," He called out to the room, and an immediate hush fell over the students, all heads turning. "Some of you may be aware of a new face amongst us this morning, I would like to introduce you all to Logan, he will be assisting in your Self Defense classes and subbing elsewhere when necessary."

A hand shot up.

"Yes Lucy?" The Professor asked pointing to a small dark haired girl, with extremely pale watery looking skin and large glassy eyes.

"What's his trick?"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"They wish to know you're mutation," River offered from across the table, the first words she had spoken to him besides a brief good morning.

He smirked, and stood turning to face the room, the *snikt* of his claws extending was followed by a softly mumbled uproar, echos of, _cool, neat, and holy shit (by the older students of course)._

"Aside from the obvious children Professor Logan is a Feral as well as a regen, I am sure he will be more than happy to answer your questions as he meets each one of you through his classes."

_Logan raised a metal eyebrow at the Professor, who ignored him completely._

"Also another announcement children, and for this I would like you to hold all questions until you make it to you group rooms, your teachers there will be able to answer them then. You are all aware as we have discussed it heavily in our Current Affairs classes of the upcoming vote on the Mutant Registration Act," The room froze, hunger dissipated, fear settled, and River doing her best to counteract it sent waves of calm towards the students and teachers alike. The Professor mentally thanked her before continuing. "I do not usually promote a disregard for the law, but here we will draw our line, neither the school nor the teaching staff will be registering themselves with the government, but it is for each one of you to decide for yourselves."

He paused for a moment, overcome be the overwhelming waves of relief and gratitude coming from his students, many whose own parents did not know they were mutants.

"There is the possibility of consequences for this decision and we need to prepare ourselves for it, and so I have promoted five of our Senior students to the roles of Junior X-men, in case of an emergency," Xavier pointedly avoided the word attack, "these students will be prepared to help get you all out to safety, should the ground alarms be triggered you are to locate one of them or a member of the teaching staff immediately and do as instructed, no questions, am I understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, Professor," rang out solemnly through the dining hall.

"Very well, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Jubilation Lee, John Allerdyce, and Piotr Rasputin, please stand." He paused giving them a moment, "These are your student leaders and you are to adhere to them as you would your teachers. We face uncertain times children, and I regret that you must know these things and live through them, but remember there is also hope, and we will always have each other." He allowed his final words a few quiet moments to sink in, before adding, "That is all children, let us begin our day."

"Logan!" Rogue called running over from her table as breakfast dismissed.

"Hey kid."

"You stayin' then?" She asked.

"Gotta keep an eye on you don't I?"

Rogue laughed, "Next time wear your seatbelt and maybe you'll stay conscious long enough to do that sugah."

He smirked, "Yeah kid I'll keep that in mind."

"Rogue, come on we're gonna be late," a girl in a yellow trench appeared by her side.

"Go on kid, ain't gonna nowhere, and apparently I'll see ya in class."

She laughed again and lowered her voice leaning in to whisper, "Betcha didn't think you'd go from cage fighting to gym teacher in less than a week."

Logan snorted, "Go on get to class, make something of yourself won't ya."

"I'll see ya later than sugah," she called over her shoulder as trench coat pulled her away.

"He is her knight in tarnished armor." River said softly appearing at his side.

"Don't know why, only knew her a couple of hours 'fore the attack."

"Kindness is rarely forgotten by those who experience little of it."

"What's her story?" He asked, not having gotten much outta the girl while they had been driving.

"Those are not the girl's secrets to tell." River answered, "You must ask the Rogue that yourself."

"Know I woulda had you last night if little miss lightning hadn't stepped in."

River snorted, "He may believe what he wishes," she smirked at him sideways before walking away.

Logan watched her go, enjoying the lingering traces of her scent, maybe stickin' around wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

* * *

Logan shifted uncomfortably, barefoot on the floor mats of the small but well equipped training center, while Jayne tossed out several dozen small rubber balls around the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Got the youngest first thing in the morning, don't need and don't want them to know nothin' 'bout fighting 'sides the basics, their defense classes are strictly that, defense, today a little duck and dodge training."

"You're playin' dodge ball?" Logan asked unimpressed.

Jayne snickered, "Ever play dodge ball with a bunch of mutant ten year olds?"

"No," Logan answered cautiously.

"You read through any of their files yet?" Jayne snickered.

"Haven't had the chance."

Jayne's snicker turned into outright laughter.

**

Logan eyed each one of the eight students who returned his gaze with a matched intensity, Jayne was about to blow the whistle and had refused to tell him what they were capable of, and to be honest he was a little pissed he was getting nervous about facing a room full of ten and eleven year olds, _how much damage could they possibly do?_

A faint giggle caused him to break the stare down first, "Logan would be wise to not underestimate them based on their diminutive state, he has made that mistake once already."

"Miss River!" The same girl who had asked what Logan's trick was at breakfast called out, "Are you going to play today too?"

"Please?" One of the boys pushed.

"Teachers versus students!" Another one chimed, an idea backed by the others.

Jayne smirked, encasing himself, and nodding at River, before turning to Logan and asking, "You ready for this buddy?"

Logan snorted, "Just a couple of kids," he however immediately regretted that remark as one of the said kids levitated and another leapt up running a lap around the room and halting right in his face to shoot him a raspberry before speeding off again in less time than it took Logan to blink, the most troublesome however, was the little girl who clapped her hands together, tiny sparks of electricity crackling out from between her fingers.

"Thanks pal, ya just pissed 'em off," Jayne scowled.

River giggled, sensing the Wolverine's immediate discomfort, and levitating herself slightly as well as several balls which began spinning in tight loops around her, she said, "The girl warned you against underestimating them."

Before Logan could reply Jayne blew the whistle. What followed was quite possibly the most humiliating and pride crushing hour of his life, and at the end of it he limped past the pack of snickering snot nosed brats swearing to god he'd never crack another midget joke again.

Jayne chuckled, turning his skin off and striding past him towards the locker room, "Got the Danger Room training next, don't die on me yet. Could you get the balls for me River?"

River rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wrist the balls rolled home.

"Thanks girl," and then to Logan, "See you below in twenty."

Logan waited until Jayne was completely and totally out of earshot, before collapsing to the ground on the mats, "Oh god, fucking kill me."

River snickered.

"Ain't funny, what the hell are you people feeding those kids? They're like little crack head supermen."

River laughed harder and despite himself Logan laughed as well, pinning it on the girl's empathy.

"That why you showed up? To watch me get crushed by a bunch of kids, doing it yourself last night wasn't enough?" He asked smirking and pushing himself up from the mats he cracked his neck.

"The girl could not resist." She confessed.

"Don't think my ego can take another class. Don't know why you're all concerned about their safety, any idiot dumb enough to try to walk on these grounds uninvited is in for a hell of a surprise."

River sobered instantly.

"What I say?"

River let out a sigh, "What Logan saw was a child's game, make believe and nothing more, asking children to be brave in the face of a rubber ball differs greatly from asking them to face a soldier with a gun, and intent to harm."

Logan grunted in agreement realizing the inherent truth in her words. "Even still, that speed freak's got a nasty curve ball."

His offhand remark played itself well and the hint of a smile returned to River's face. "The Logan whines like a child, and he does not even bruise, the girl does not feel sorry for him, beware the wrath of the little ones!" She joked.

"I bruise, for a couple of seconds." He shrugged enjoying more than he thought possible the sound of the girl's voice as she laughed.

"Logan will be late for his next class if he does not hurry, to warn him, because the girl knows he did not read the files the Storm gave him, Bobby is ice, John is fire, Piotr is as the man named Jayne, Kitty can pass through solid matter and carry others with her, and Jubilation produces plasma blasts from her finger tips."

"You're kidding?" He quirked an eyebrow.

River smirked, "The girl wishes you luck."

**

**Endnote: Whole lotta fluff but got some setup still left to do, much luv ya'll thanks for stickin' with me. By the by any requests for mutant appearances or powers? No promises but I'm open to suggestions.**

'**Til After Now.**


End file.
